H0GWRTS C0LL3G3
by Charely Potter
Summary: Harry Ron Hermione, Ginny and friends go to Hogwarts College, Voldermort's dead but bad things still happen though.. How can they deal with it! Warning: Old story, so many grammar issues.
1. Welcome Back

Hello welcome to my first Rated R story for Death scenes, launguage and   
  
some sexual acts (no sex scenes). This story may be a bit soapish and juicy  
  
so if you're a sensitive guy (like me but I hate soaps) or a girl you'll like   
  
this. Break out the tissues lol. Harry, Ron Hermione are sophmores here cause  
  
well we need Ginny in this story too lol  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1 - Welcome back  
  
  
  
  
  
Intro  
  
It was time again for Harry Potter to go back to Hogwarts College it'd be his sophomore year there with Ron and Hermione. Ginny's coming this year to Hogwarts college, her 1st time. Him and Ginny broke up in his 7th year cause of Voldemort kidnapping Ginny he had to break up with her. But now Voldemort's dead now and forever they killed the death eaters too. Good thing. He hated them all. They were the reason Harry had this scar. Why his parents died. Why his Godfather died. Why he had to spend every summer with the dreadful Dursleys. Why Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna nearly died trying to save Sirius. He was happy they were gone, now he can get a good world of peace. Harry Potter owns a lot now where he can spend his summer and the rest of his life. No worries about death eaters, no Voldemort and such. He would very much like to get back with Ginny now but he didn't see her in a whole year.  
  
Harry finished packing for College now. He brought his trunk downstairs with his new owl (Hedwig passed away last year and he set a nice burial by his house) He set his owl's cage and trunk in the back of the car seats and sits in the drivers seat leaving the home for another 9-10 months. It wasn't at least an hour or 2 later till he finally reached the college.  
  
"Oy Harry there you are!" Same old Ron yelled for him he was nearly a foot taller then him same freckles, flaming red hair with a goatee and mustache.  
  
"Hey Ron where's Hermione." He asked.   
  
"She's over there by Ginny." He said pointing towards the bench where Hermione was talking animatedly to Ginny. He missed Ginny he went over to them to at least say hi to them.   
  
"Hi Harry." Hermione said hugging him nearly crushing him.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione I think you can at least say Hi to Harry without crushing him." Ron replied.  
  
"Oh hi Harry haven't seen you in quite a while." Ginny replied. Same old Ginny with her hair cut, flaming red hair, and freckles (the Weasley trademark look).  
  
"C'mon Guys let's go before we miss who we're paired up with." Hermione said. "You're write Ron she does sound a bit like your mum." Harry replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A plump little witch around Professor Flitwick's size (Headmistress Taldey) with a tall parchment stood on the box for everyone to see her. "Welcome back young students and new students." She said squeakily. "Now please keep quiet so when we call your name please come up to receive your key and go with your partner to the dorm."   
  
She cleared her throat. "Susan Bones and Dean Thomas." Harry noticed as they walked up they were holding hands till Dean took the key.   
  
"Tippe Averson and Charley Gabbins." A pink shorthaired lady walked up with a dark blue haired guy who was a couple inches taller then her.   
  
"Are all the girls going to be with boys?" Ron whispered.   
  
"Harry Potter and Vigrina Weasley" Harry and Ginny blushed on the way up they grabbed the key and walked off.  
  
In distance they heard. "Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley." Ron cursed pretty loud and Hermione glowed in rage.  
  
  
  
"Haven't seen you in a while." Harry asked Ginny as they walked up the stony steps. "Same." Ginny replied.  
  
  
  
"Ron you're a complete idiot sometimes! Everyone was staring at you!" they heard Hermione shout at Ron.  
  
"Well it's not my fault I have to share a room with you! Don't even start to nag about how clean it is!" Ron shouted back.  
  
  
  
"Fine! That's just fine, but when your begging for help with your homework don't you even think that I will help you!" Hermione huffed.  
  
"Oh yes you are!" they heard Ron and Hermione bicker the whole way inside the building.  
  
  
  
"They make a cute couple." Ginny giggled. He missed her laugh.  
  
  
  
"Ya I guess." Harry made a motion to hold her hand but she pulled her hand in her pocket to get the key. They have just walked up to their room. "1618", Ginny muttered and inserted the key in to open their door. They opened the door to find their stuff in the room.   
  
"Ginny." Harry started but Ginny interrupted.   
  
"Wait listen." Ginny heard then she reached in her trunk to get her brother's Extendible Ears.   
  
"You still have those?" Harry chuckled. Ginny placed it on the wall (Good thing Ron and Hermione were next door) and handed the other ear to Harry. 


	2. Invitations

Sorry my beta reader has finally finnished the editing I'm sorry it's been so long I'll add  
  
2 more chapters very very soon to make it up :)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I see you made it to the next chapter. This chapter will be funny about their first days. You will see how Ron and Hermione will get along here but you'll be in for a surprise in future chapters it will start to get soapish (hang in there guys).   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 - Later that night  
  
While Harry and Ginny where listening to a load of bickering placing the ears an inch away but it finally calmed down and listened...  
  
Ron took his wand out and drew a red line separating their beds. Hermione moved out of the way near the door. Then Ron muttered a spell.  
  
"There, if one of us crosses this line they will bounce back." Ron raged.  
  
"But Ron-" Hermione started.  
  
"Hermione I know what I'm doing now hush up I'm going to sleep!" Ron rushed in his bed not daring to change in front of her.  
  
"I wonder how he's going to get to class now." Hermione muttered as she sat in her bed, which she wisely chose that's by the door. Hermione sighed and drew a curtain in between their lines so she can get dressed. Then afterwards she went in her bed too to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny and Harry pulled out their Extendible Ear plugs  
  
"Well it's official my brother's a dope." Ginny announced then she went in the bathroom.  
  
"Maybe she thinks I take after him…?" Harry muttered and sighed as he changed and went to bed too. After Harry went to sleep Ginny came out of the bathroom after sound of toilet flushing looking at Harry asleep.  
  
"He looks so innocent." She muttered. She went up to him and kissed him softly on the head.  
  
She grabbed her broom and went out the door closing it. Just as she walked out she bumped into a pink haired lady slightly taller then her.   
  
"Oh sorry I wasn't looking." Ginny apologized.  
  
"It's ok I'm clumsy." The lady replied.   
  
They looked up.  
  
"Hi what's your name?" the pink lady replied.  
  
"I'm Virginia but I'm known as Ginny."  
  
"I'm Tippe pleasure to meet ya Ginny." she replied shaking her hand. She surveyed Ginny's Firebolt.   
  
"That's a sweet ride that is." She whistled looking up and down at the broom.  
  
" My friend Harry gave it to me." Ginny said, ears glowing a little red.  
  
"Harry Potter gave that to you? What are ya boyfriend and girlfriend?" Tippe joked.  
  
"We're ex's but we share the same dorm."   
  
Tippe giggled. "I see."  
  
"What's so funny?"   
  
"Nothing it's just, well you still like him!" She said beaming trying to hold back laughter.   
  
Ginny looked shocked "How would you know?" She demanded.  
  
"Cause usually when your an ex they always throw away their gifts they get from their ex."  
  
She beamed, but Ginny blushed scarlet.   
  
"So what if I like him," she said coolly. Tippe laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry but it's so cute, you look cute together." She patted Ginny's back.  
  
"Where you going anyways?" Tippe asked.  
  
"I'm going to fly a bit." Ginny replied.  
  
"Nah you don't want to it's going to be a bit crowded outside." Tippe said.  
  
"Oh." Ginny made a move to turn back.  
  
"Well anyways here." Tippe handed her 2 envelopes. "It's invitations." Ginny looked at the front of it.  
  
"For a Midnight Welcome Back Bash outside in the courtyard." she said.  
  
"Can I have another 2? I have 2 other friends who're next door." Ginny asked.  
  
"Sure." Tippe handed her an extra two. "I'll see you there." Tippe winked and walked off past Ginny to hand more invitations. Ginny walked towards her dorm to open it and locked...  
  
"stuff!" she muttered. She forgot the key. She banged on the door and kicking it too. She hoped Harry wasn't a heavy sleeper. "HARRY! LET ME IN!" She pounded the door again.  
  
Then what seemed like forever the door opened. "How am I suppose to get any sleep." he muttered sleepily rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Harry get dressed we're going to a party." She ordered.  
  
"A Party?" Harry asked sort of dazed. Ginny dragged him inside closing the door and threw him in the bathroom with some clothes. Then she ran out grabbing the key too but first placing her broom down by her bed and then walked next door "1615".   
  
She pounded the door a bunch of times yelling she could've sworn she heard a thud and an "oof". Hermione opened the door she was in her night robe. "What's up?" She asked Ginny. Ginny walked inside and saw Ron eyes closed on the floor. "What happened?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He separated our sides setting a bouncing charm in case we cross the line pity he can't get out." Hermione replied.   
  
Ginny remembered hearing them but didn't say anything.  
  
"Well you better get dressed we're going to a party." She handed an invitation to Hermione.  
  
"What about Ron?" Hermione asked looking towards the unmoving body of Ron.  
  
"Let him sleep he can figure out how he can leave the room." Ginny smirked.  
  
Hermione grabbed a invitation and set it in front of the line separating their beds with the letter facing him saying  
  
"Ronald Weasley" Hermione got dressed into a tube top and mini jean shirt and some boots with makeup on. "Come on let's party." Hermione replied giggling with Ginny closing the door and locking the door with the key.


	3. Dancing, Meet ups, Disaters

Things are gonig to get interesting here.... may contain alcohol  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile in Ron and Hermione's dorm...  
  
Ron woke up after his "incident"  
  
"Where am I?" He thought looking around his side of the dorm he then saw a letter by him saying  
  
"Ronald Weasley". He took the letter to open it.  
  
Dear Ronald Weasley,  
  
We're pleasedto see you back at Hogwarts College as each year the new and old students have a   
  
Welcome Back Dance outside the Courtyard at 10:00 p.m - 2:30 a.m  
  
See you then...  
  
Ron closed the letter and checked his watch "11:04 p.m"   
  
"Damn!" he whispered. He ran towards the bathroom to get ready but got bounced back hitting his   
  
head at the wall. "Damn that spell!" He muttered later cursing himself for such a stupid idea. He   
  
grabbed his broom, opened the window and flew out of the dorm.....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione started chugging at the firewhisky  
  
"My god Hermy you're going to get drunk till the 4th of July!" Ginny laughed.  
  
"You didn't expect the sophisticated Hermione to come back did you?" She asked.  
  
"Well ya!" Ginny and Harry said while Hermione laughed.  
  
"Hey guys!" Tippe came over giving Ginny and Harry a funny look.  
  
"Hey Tippe want some firewhisky?" Ginny offered her some.   
  
"Sure. I better get back soon Charely might get worried about me." She took the cup of firewhisky   
  
and drank it. But before she could finish it she was taken by the hand by a tall dark and   
  
handsome fellow that was certainly not Charley (AN:Uhoh lol. No she's not going to get kidnapped   
  
or raped).   
  
"Hey Ginny wanna dance?" Harry asked Ginny.  
  
"Sure." Ginny placed her cup on the table and danced with Harry. While she danced she could've   
  
sworn she saw a tall man on a broom flying ahead but payed more attention to Harry and Harry only..  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
With Tippe..  
  
"Who're you?" She asked the tall dark and handsome man.  
  
"You don't remember me?" he asked. Tippe shook her head.  
  
"It's me Harley!" He said.  
  
Tippe screwed up her eyes at his to see if she can remember.  
  
"Harley?" She said. "It's been so long!" She hugged him. "You've changed so much!" Harley hugged   
  
his old girlfriend from when they were 10. But when they didn't know was Charely was right ahead   
  
of them watching. His face white with fury and his eyes growing deadly.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
With Ron..  
  
The lights were so bright they were blinding his vision and he couldn't see. He didn't know he   
  
was about to crash into the lights..  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Harry and Ginny broke apart and looked wildly around and could see a lot of spark of lights  
  
shooting everywhere. Ginny noticed that before the crash that the man had red hair like hers...  
  
"Ron." Was all she could say.  
  
Hermione looked worried and ran towards the sparks with Harry forgetting that Ginny was standing   
  
there petrified of fear.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
While Tippe and Harley where hugging Tippe noticed Charley by them.  
  
"Hi Charley, this is Harley, Harley Charley." Tippe introduced them. Charley could feel jealousy  
  
entering his body. Him and Tippe never hugged. But he still shook Harley's hand but did a bit too  
  
hard. (AN: Noticed how their names sound the same lol)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ron's uncouisious body was carried out of the area where he crashed at. His skin and hair was burnt   
  
and dark eyes closed. Hermione looked at Ron sadly.  
  
"Oh got please don't let him be dead." She muttered watching them wheel him out to the hospital  
  
wing.  
  
Harry who later took Ginny with him asked. "Where's Ron?" Hermione pointed at the stretcher he was  
  
carried.  
  
"Is he going to be ok?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I think so but I- I just don't know." Hermione said tears escaping as she ran off to the bathroom.  
  
"Hermy's acting weird." Ginny said to Harry looking up. Ginny took Harry's hand in hoping Ron will  
  
be ok. Harry looked down at the praying Ginny affectionately and prayed with her too later.  
  
Next chapter you'll be looking at sexual scenes, more bad words and the part I hated writing about  
  
(You'll have to read it to find out) :) 


	4. Return of Umbridge Part 1

Surprises Surprises will be here. Title explains it all...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Last time in Chapter 3...  


Is he going to be ok?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I think so but I- I just don't know." Hermione said tears escaping as she ran off to the bathroom.  
  
"Hermy's acting weird." Ginny said to Harry looking up. Ginny took Harry's hand in hoping Ron 

will be ok. Harry looked down at the praying Ginny affectionately and prayed with her too later.  
  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Chapter 4 - Return of Umbridge Part 1   


"Is Ron going to be ok?" Hermione asked the nurse.  
  
"I believe so. He'll just need to stay here a couple of days and some potions and he'll be good   
  
as new." She said while tucking Ron in.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said leaving Ron to be tended.  
  
Ginny and Harry were sitting on the bench and stood up when they saw Hermione.  
  
"So?" They both asked.  
  
"He'll be fine she said." Hermione said.  
  
Harry and Ginny sighed in relief.   
  
"Hey where you going?!" Ginny called out to Hermione who ran out.  
  
"I'm going to un-bewitch the room!" She called.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
With Tippe.....  
  
,  
  
"So Charley, what d'you think of Harley?" Tippe asked.  
  
"He's ok." He muttered.  
  
Tippe and Charley walked to their first class together so they can get a good seat in such a big room.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" Tippe called out and ran to her to sit by her leaving Charley partnerless.  
  
"Then who am I suppose to sit with then?" He thought. Most of the chairs were taken as their friends were saving their seats.  
  
"Yo Charley! You can sit here." Charley whipped to see Harley offering him a seat, he sat down next to him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
With Harry..  
  
"I wonder who we have for this year." Hermione asked while her and Harry were walking to their first DADA class of the year. "Well, I hope it's not-" He stopped abruptly as he opened the door to see..  
  
"Umbridge." He said faintly. 

To be Continued....


	5. Return of Umbridge Part 2

Sorry Part 1 was so short. I'm trying to make it as long as I can.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Last time in Chapter 4....  
  
"I wonder who we have for this year." Hermione asked while her and Harry were walking to their first DADA class of the year.   
  
"Well, I hope it's not-" He stopped abruptly as he opened the door to see..  
  
"Umbridge." He said faintly  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5 - Return of Umbridge - Part 2 (May contain Humour, Snoggling, Language, and a Death Scene)  
  
"Come in Mr. Potter and you too Miss Granger." She said which strangely didn't sound so sugary nor fake..  
  
Harry and Hermione sat together in the class while the other students later came in.  
  
"Ok." She said the way she sounded before she was about to put the Crutacious Spell on Harry.  
  
She whipped her wand on the board.   
  
"Wands away and quills out please." She said. The students that had her in Hogwarts had the 

look of horror about this while the others followed instructions.  
  
"Now please take notes on the board." She whipped her wand and tapped on the board.  
  
Spells and it's uses  
  
She tapped under the title and notes appeared. Umbridge walked over to her desk watching the 

class as they wrote.  
  
"That was a weird lesson." Hermione said later after class.  
  
"Yea. Umbridge didn't seem to make me want to pumel her with a shovel so many times." Harry 

replied.  
  
"Hi Guys!" Ginny said brightly.   
  
"Hey Gin." They said.  
  
"We're going to give Ron his homework wanna come?" Harry offered.  
  
"You bet." She replied. "See you Tippe!" Ginny waved bye the Tippe.  
  
"So how was DADA?" Ginny asked. Hermione explained about Umbridge and her lesson.  
  
"What?! You mean that old bitch is here?" Ginny shouted.  
  
"Yep." Harry said.   
  
"Um we're here." Hermione said.   
  
Harry opened the door and they entered in and sat by Ron's bedside who was taking a potion 

just then.  
  
"Oh you 3 shouldn't be here!" The nurse said.  
  
"But we're here to give Ron his homework!" Ginny demanded.  
  
"You can set it in front of the door!" She said slamming the door.  
  
"I hope he's ok." Ginny muttered.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
With Tippe.......  
  
"You wanted to see me Harley?" Tippe asked.  
  
"Tippe. Erm is something up with your friend Charley there. He seems to be kinda mad at 

something." Harley said.  
  
"Oh erm is that all?" Tippe asked.  
  
"No it's just well..." Harley started.   
  
"Hey Tippe." Charley interupted.  
  
"Hey Charley. You were saying Harley?"  
  
"Er I'll tell you later See you." He kissed her on the cheek once and walked off. Charley felt 

jealousy burn up again.  
  
"What --- was --- that --- for?" Charley gritted his teeth.  
  
"What? Oh you mean the kiss. It's just his way on saying goodbye and hello, but he only does it 

to girls. The men do that in his country." Tippe explained.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just jealous." Charley admited running off.  
  
"Boys..." Tippe walked off...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hang on I left my bag in Umbridge's office." Harry ran off.  
  
"I'll come with you." Ginny said running after him.  
  
"It's ok Gin, I don't need someone with me." Harry said.  
  
"Umbridge is evilier then Voldermort!" Ginny replied.   
  
"Don't worry I'll be fine, it's just my bag. What could happen?" Harry said running off.  
  
--  
  
Harry arrived in the classroom.  
  
"Who's there?" Umbridge demanded.  
  
"It's just me Professor, I left my bag here." Harry replied looking around.  
  
"Oh that bag! It's over there." She pointed towards the closet. "Why would she leave someone's bag in a closet?!" Harry thought.  
  
He opened the closet door to find a whole mountain of bags. "Great.." Harry muttered. He decided to better look for it so he can get the hell out of the room.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
With Tippe .....

"Tippe. Um Charley can I have a moment with Tippe?" Harley asked.  
  
"Ok." Charley said walking away closing the door behind him.  
  
"What is it Harley?" Tippe asked. Harley took her hand.  
  
"I just want to see something." He said. Tippe felt a bit taken back.  
  
"O.K" She said slowly. Harley pulled her in and started frenching her for a couple of seconds 

then pulling back staring at each others eyes.  
  
"Did you feel it?" Harley asked.  
  
"The tingle?" Tippe replied.  
  
"Yes." He said back.  
  
"Was that all?" Tippe asked.  
  
"For now." Harley said then running off.  
  
Charley later came back in.  
  
"What did he want to ask you?" Charley asked.  
  
"Oh Nothing." Tippe said going back to her homework while she silently blushed crimson.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later after 10 minutes of looknig through every single bag in the closet Harry found his.  
  
"Good bye Professor Umbridge." Harry said closing the door behind him.  
  
"Good- Umbridge couldn't finish her words because her head was sent flying with a knife 

through the head landing at the door like a dart on a dartboard.  
  
"Bye.." A hooded cloaked person said evily before jumping out of the 7th floor.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Was that long enough for you? Good I'll try to make it longer. Such a shame Umbridge died before she could start being nice. Oh well.  
  
And Charley in this story is nothing like me nor my friends, I just made him up.   
  
And when reviewing you don't have to tell me to stop making it so short cause I can tell when it's short but well some chapters have to  
  
be short and some have to be long. Best deal with it ;) 


	6. Recovery, Funeral, and Sex

For those who still hated Umbridge well her murder's been done. She still was cruel but was forced  
  
to be nice to Harry otherwise she'd be sent to Azakaban. The Ministry of Magic employees found out  
  
about her threatening Harry with the Crutasius curse so she was sacked and landed in Hogwarts College.  
  
Anyways On with the chapter..  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last time in Chapter 5...  
  
Later after 10 minutes of looking through every single bag in the closet Harry found his.  
  
"Good bye Professor Umbridge." Harry said closing the door behind him.  
  
"Good- Umbridge couldn't finish her words because her head was sent flying with a knife   
  
through the head landing at the door like a dart on a dartboard.  
  
"Bye.." A hooded cloaked person said evily before jumping out of the 7th floor.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 - Recovery, Funeral and Sex

"Hey you got your bag yet?" Ginny asked after Harry closed the door.  
  
"Ya, apparantley she has a whole closet full of bags." Harry grabbed an apple from the

counter and sat next to Ginny.  
  
"Weird woman." Ginny said.

Door opened...

"Guys you won't believe what happened!" Hermione said.  
  
"What?" Harry and Ginny both asked.  
  
"Umbridge's dead!" She answered  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_With Tippe...  
_

Charley later came back in.  
  
"What did he want to ask you?" Charley asked.  
  
"Oh Nothing." Tippe said going back to her homework while she silently blushed crimson.  
  
"Hmm ok." Charley said.  
  
"Hey Char can you help me with this essay?" Tippe showed Charley her problem on the essay.  
  
Charley who'd be leaning over her caught a scent that was similar to Harleys but said nothing.  
  
"Uh well- He cleared his throat. "Try making something up."   
  
"Ok." Tippe started adding nonsense to her essay.  
  
"Uh Tippe I was only joking." Charley said.

The door knocked and Charley opened it.

"Ginny what're you doing here." Charley asked.  
  
"Is Tippe here." She asked looking in. Tippe walked up behind Charley.  
  
"What's up Gin?" She said.  
  
"Come with me." She grabbed her hand. "You can come too Charley." she added.  
  
Soon the 3 of them walked on towards Umbridge's office.

The stretcher carried Umbridge's body with a black cloth covering it outside her office past the  
  
young adults who were whispering to their friends.  
  
"How did this happen?" Tippe asked.   
  
"She was beheaded just after Harry left her office after he retrieved his bag." Hermione

explained.  
  
"If you ask me she deserved it." Ginny said.  
  
"How?" Tippe and Charley asked.  
  
"If only you were here in my 4th year and their- She nodded at Harry and Hermione - 5th year."

Ginny said.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_The next day...._

It was a weird funeral they ever had. Half of the students who use to have them in Hogwarts were sort of glad   
  
this happened. Others who didn't even have a class with them yet didn't know how to act.  
  
"Today is a sad day for some of us as Dolores Janes Umbridge's life has been taken from us."   
  
squeaked Headmistress Tadley. "Let us raise our goblets and glasses and hats to Umbridge.  
  
Only a couple responed "To Umbridge."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Hermione. We're going to see Ron wanna join us." Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione nodded.

"Um Nurse Tilda?" Ginny called. "May we see Ron?"

The Nurse opened the door.

"Ok but not now wait out here until I tell you, he's taking a potion now." She said after snapping

the door.  
  
"She's got some issues not letting us in just for him to take a potion." Ginny said.

Door opened. "You may see Ronald now." She called.

"Hey Ron." Ginny and Harry said.  
  
"Hey Guys." Ron said. "What's up. What's been happening while I've been sick?"   
  
Harry, Hermione and Ginny explained about the surprise of Umbridge returning (Ron looked

horrified when he heard this) and that she later died the day they had class with her (Ron grinned

evily).  
  
"How can you grin about her death. She was nicer this year!" Hermione started.   
  
"Still doesn't excuse her for almost torturing Harry to death when we were 15." Ron said.  
  
"Ron don't you think she deserves a second chance?!" Hermione shouted.   
  
"Hell No!" Ron answered.  
  
Harry and Ginny were sitting side by side on an opposite bed watching Ron and Hermione argue

like a tennis match.  
  
"You know I support Ron and Hermione together." Ginny giggled to Harry. "Maybe I should

wear a shirt saying that." She grinned.  
  
"You know I like it when you grin." Harry said looking down at Ginny.  
  
"Thanks." Ginny looked up smiling.   
  
Harry held her hand at the time and made her blush.   
  
Ginny looked back up at Harry...  
  
"God I miss those Green eyes I drowned in.." Ginny thought unaware that she just said that aloud.  
  
"Thanks Gin." Harry said making Ginny blush redder then a tomato. Harry lowered himself and

gave Ginny and low slow sweet kiss unaware that Ron and Hermione had just stopped arguing

to see Harry and Ginny snoggling. Just stood their and watched trying to not burst out laughing.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_With Tippe...   
_

Tippe and Harley who just stopped kissing to catch their breath.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Harley said.  
  
Tippe nodded.   
  
Harley and Tippe continued kissing while Harley worked on unbuttoning her shirt and bra while

Tippe unzipped his pants.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I will stop there.   
You like that it was long. It's the longest chapter of any story I ever written besides my Pendragon story :)

Be prepared on Chapter 7

Feel free to ask me questions on the story in reviews or emailing me I'll post the answers in the next chapter.  
  
Now Review!


	7. Back together and Pregnancy

Hey guys. You liked the last chapter? For some reason it won't do spaces as I saved it that way   
  
and it made the chapter longer with spaces. Anyways  
  
supergirl036996: Yes Harry and Ginny are getting back together. He broke with her so he didn't have  
  
to worry about her life as she kept getting kidnapped from Voldermort. I can try to make longer chapters  
  
but it depends if I have anything to add. And no Charley isn't Charlie Weasley. Charlie's too old to   
  
be in college. It's Charley Gabbens who's friends with Tippe Tamerson from when they were 7 and he  
  
likes her and gets pretty jealous about how she reunites with her ex-boyfriend.  
  
Anyways some more accidents may happen here..  
  
AN: Loads of kissing   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last time in Chapter 6  
  
"God I miss those Green eyes I drowned in.." Ginny thought unaware that she just said that aloud.  
  
"Thanks Gin." Harry said making Ginny blush redder then a tomato. Harry lowered himself and  
  
gave Ginny and low slow sweet kiss unaware that Ron and Hermione had just stopped arguing  
  
to see Harry and Ginny snoggling. Just stood their and watched trying to not burst out laughing.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7 - Back together, Pregnancy,   
  
After sitting there snogging for 10 minutes flat Hermione tapped Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Huh?" Harry looked surprised to see Ron and Hermione in the room.  
  
"Geesh Harry we were getting tired of it in the last 7 minutes." Ron said.  
  
Harry and Ginny sat there blushing redder then tomatoes.  
  
"So it looks to be you're back together eh? Hermione asked.  
  
"Yep." Harry said holding Ginny's hand. "Since there's no Voldermort (Ron surprisingly didn't flinch) around  
  
I don't have to worry about her being dead." hugging her with 1 arm toward his shoulder kissing her forehead.  
  
"Stop Harry I get it! I support you and Ginny together and all but that does not mean I have to see you  
  
two kissing each other." Ron said while Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Oh lay off Ron they're a cute couple aren't they?" Hermione said beaming. Ron said nothing he was looking away  
  
while Harry and Ginny were snogging.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Next Day..  
  
Just as planned Ginny wore a shirt that said "I Support Ron and Hermione" with a heart in between "Ron  
  
and Hermione". Harry chuckled at it he couldn't wait to see Hermione and Ron's reaction towards it.  
  
Ginny entered the Hall where they eat and sat across Ron and Hermione making sure they see the message.  
  
Ron spat out his drink on his food (he frowned at his ruined breakfast), Hermione looked revolted and blushed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny asked as if she didn't know the problem.  
  
"Like you don't know! Why the bloody hell are you wearing that?!" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh this shirt? It's a statement. I'm wearing it today." She beamed.  
  
Harry was chuckling while eating his grits.  
  
"Don't tell me you support this!" Ron demanded.  
  
"I'm not saying yes, and I'm not saying no." Harry said taking another bite into his grits.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
One week later...  
  
"NOOO!! I can't be pregnant!" Tippe yelled at the Nurse crying in her uniform.   
  
"I'm sorry Miss Averson but these things happen." Nurse Tilda said while patting her back.  
  
"Now tell me. Who's the father." Nurse Tilda asked.  
  
Tippe sniffed "Harley Yammer."   
  
"Very well you want me to fetch him or are you to tell him?" She asked.  
  
Tippe grabbed a tissue to wipe her face which was full of tears.   
  
"I see. Very well." Nurse Tilda sighed and got up to call Harley over.  
  
"What's wrong Nurse Tilda?" He asked. Tippe saw him and jumped up and ran to hug him.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Tippe said, then she cried again in Harley's chest.  
  
Harley was taken back at the news. He was going to be a father at 18.   
  
"You two are given a choice." Nurse Tilda started. "You can have an abortion-  
  
"No!" Tippe interuppted. "We're keeping the baby!" She said looking into Harley's eyes glass eyed. Harley nodded  
  
in aggreement.   
  
"Very well." Nurse Tilda said. She walked into her office a moment and walked out with a big book.  
  
She dropped the book in front of them on the bed near them that was titled  
  
"Pregnancy and What to Expect" by Theada Sammers  
  
"You may borrow it as long as you want and return it anytime. It'll tell you about what the stages and what will  
  
happen during pregnancy." Nurse Tilda dismissed walking back into her office closing the door to leave the future   
  
mother and father alone.  
  
Tippe cried into Harley's chest again "I'm so glad you understand." She said.   
  
"It's our baby now we have to keep it no matter what." Harley said looking at the book.  
  
"We might as well start reading." Tippe laughed a little wiping tears from her red eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry the chapter was short like I said some chapters will be short and some will be long we'll have to deal with it. 


	8. Telling them and Revivo

Well it's the 8th chapter now. I'm glad you guys - I mean girls are enjoying this :S  
  
supergirl036996: Of course Tippe will tell Charley. She'll tell her friends too but something   
  
may happen afterawards but I can't tell you what it is yet   
  
I knew you guys would like the shirt Ginny wore.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last time in Chapter 7...  
  
Tippe cried into Harley's chest again "I'm so glad you understand." She said.   
  
"It's our baby now we have to keep it no matter what." Harley said looking at the book.  
  
"We might as well start reading." Tippe laughed a little wiping tears from her red eyes.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 8 - Telling them and Revivo**  
  
"Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Charley." Tippe said. "Thanks for coming." She sniffed.  
  
"What's wrong Tippe?" Charley asked.  
  
Tippe held her new boyfriend Harley's hand (Charley noticed this and tried not to be angry).   
  
"Well it's just that well." Tippe looked up at Harley and started to cry again in Harley's shirt.  
  
"She's pregnant." He answered for her.  
  
silence...  
  
"Congrats Tippe." Ginny was the first after 5 minutes of silence to get up and pat Tippe's back.  
  
"So I'm guessing Harley's the father eh?" Ginny said looking up at him. She lowered herself and   
  
whispered in Tippe's voice "Good choice."   
  
"Well is it going to be a boy or a girl?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We aren't sure yet we won't find out for a couple of months." Tippe said.  
  
"Well I hope you're baby will be fine." Ginny said.   
  
"Congrats mate." Harry and Ron said patting Harley's back.  
  
Charley sat there for a while after everyone left except Tippe.   
  
"Congrats Tippe." He said grinning nervously before he left to go to bed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**The next day..**  
  
While Harry Ron and Hermione were sitting in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class

currently working on creating a new spell.  
  
"I can't believe Tippe's pregnant." Hermione said.  
  
"Are you still on about that subject?" Ron asked.  
  
"And what's wrong about it?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"Shouldn't we keep this to ourselves." Ron said as people were starting to stare.  
  
"Yes but we talk about it outside." Hermione said.  
  
"But first let's finish this." Harry said.  
  
"Oh oh I've got it!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger what is it?" The subsitute Professor Jangels asked (Umbridge died,

member?).  
  
"I've created a perfect spell!" Hermione said.  
  
"Well what is it Miss Granger show us students it." She said.  
  
"Yes but I need a dead person first." Herminoe said looking up.  
  
"A dead person?" Professor Jangels asked kinda shaky like. "Whatever for?"  
  
"Well I think I created a spell to revive people." Hermione said. Harry looked up at this.  
  
Maybe it'll be able to revive his mother, father, and Sirius.   
  
"But I'm not sure if it'll work on people who've died beyond 3 days." Hermione said sadly.  
  
"Tough luck Harry." Ron muttered as Harry slouched in disappointment.  
  
"Well why not me?" the professor suggested.  
  
"Are you sure you want to risk that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Why not I feel determined in my students." It was obvious the professor want to stay calm.  
  
"Well ok but we need to kill you first." Hermione said.  
  
"I'll do it!" A curly blond haired student stood up on her desk and shouted. "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
She pointed her wand at the professor and a green flash that Harry had seen so many times hit  
  
the Professor, then he fell down on his face.  
  
"Um thank you for that Chelsea." Hermione said.  
  
"No problem now bring him back to life!" Chelsea said anxiously.  
  
"Ok here goes." Hermione said. Then she cleared her throat.  
  
"Revivo!" She pointed her wand at the dead Professor, then a great white flash shot out of it and  
  
the Professor glowed for a second and then-  
  
SPARK   
  
"Well done Miss Granger!" Professor Jangels said. "Anyone want to give it a shot?"  
  
"Oh Me! Me! Me! Me! Me!" A bunch of the students said.   
  
"Ready to kill and revive these students?" He asked.  
  
"Yea" A bunch of students said.  
  
"Well Miss Granger I shall inform the Ministry about your new spell after class is over."

Professor Jangels said.

"Thanks Professor" Hermione said.

Pretty soon the whole class was full of "Avada Kedavra"s and "Revivo"s.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I took so long as you can see school ended last friday (May 21st) and I've been with my

friends and having fun. That "Revivo" spell can come in handy.

Review!


	9. Ron and Hermione together Part 1

_****_

_**Quick AN**: Sorry it's been so long, I've been getting writers block :P oh well here's the chapter you guys wanted._  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Last time in Chapter 8**  
  
SPARK   
  
"Well done Miss Granger!" Professor Jangels said. "Anyone want to give it a shot?"  
  
"Oh Me! Me! Me! Me! Me!" A bunch of the students said.   
  
"Ready to kill and revive these students?" He asked.  
  
"Yea" A bunch of students said.  
  
"Well Miss Granger I shall inform the Ministry about your new spell after class is over."  
  
Professor Jangels said.  
  
"Thanks Professor" Hermione said.  
  
Pretty soon the whole class was full of "Avada Kedavra"s and "Revivo"s.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 9 - Operation: Ron and Hermione together Part 1**  
  
It was gettin closer to Christmas and everyone would either go to their families home or stay at   
  
their flat.  
  
"Hey Harry, you wanna come to the Burrow this Christmas. Mum says it's alright." Ron asked

him.  
  
"Sure, I guess." Harry replied.  
  
"Hey Hermione you wanna come to the burrow this Christmas?" Ginny asked Hermione.  
  
"Mm sure." Hermione said while reading a very interesting book about a girl.  
  
Ginny winked at Harry. Harry couldn't understand why she was winking until she went up  
  
to his ear and whispered "_Operation: 'Ron and Hermione together' is on the go_." Harry c

ouldn't help grinning widely.   
  
"Oy get a room you two, I don't want to see Ginny licking Harry's ear while I'm eating." Ron

said.  
  
Ginny giggled and pecked Harry's cheek and went to sit by Hermione.  
  
Tippe, Harley and Charley arrived sitting by Ginny and Hermione. "It's going to be a girl." Tippe  
  
said beaming with Harley. Everyone said "Congrats".  
  
"Hey Tippe, thanks for the book it's really interesting." Hermione said looking up.   
  
"Your welcome." Tippe said. "We're going to name it Penelope Ginevra Yammer." Ginny

looked up at hearing her name. "You're going to name it's- middle name after me?" Ginny said

nervously. (_AN_: _on J.K Rowling's website it said Ginny's real name is Ginevra, not _

_Virginia_) Tippe nodded.  
  
Ginny hugged her. "Cool you're naming it after the girl in this book's name." Hermione said.  
  
(_AN_: _In real life I'm writing a book about a girl name Penelope (Penny) Anabelle Pitton _

_but back to __the story_) "Ya. It seems lovely." Tippe said placing Harley's hand on her stomach.

Tippe was showing signs on Pregnancy.   
  
Harley gasped. "It kicked." Everyone laughed at this and everyone tried to feel it kicking.  
  
"Looks like my peaceful sleep will end. It'll be kicking all night." Tippe said.   
  
"Hey you three wanna go to the burrow?" Ginny asked.   
  
"The burrow?" Charley asked. "It's my old home before I left for college." Ginny explained.  
  
"Sure." They three said.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_On Christmas Day_**

"C'mon Hermione!" Ron called from his truck honking it's horn.

"Hold up Ronald!" Hermione called grabbing her bags and trunk and placing them in the back

followed by Charley who did the same.   
  
"We'll meet you guys at the Burrow." Charley called before he closed the door and the truck

sped off.  
  
"Ok, you guys follow Harry's car." Ginny told Tippe and Harley. Ginny was going to ride in

Harry's car while Tippe in Harley's convertible (_AN:_ _I like convertibles :P_) and would follow

Harry.  
  
"Ok." Tippe called out before closing the door in Harley's car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, let's hit it." Ginny said closing the door and buckling up her seatbelt. Harry started up his  
  
engine and drove off, Ginny looked back to see if Harley and Tippe were still behind them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_2-5 hours later..._**

They later arrived in front of the burrow. It was still the same, which is the way they liked it.  
  
"Did you find it ok?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ya." Harry said.  
  
"I guess." Harley said scratching his hair.  
  
"Ok let's go in." Ginny walked up to the door of her old home. She rang the doorbell and the door was opened by Mrs. Weasley. "Hey mum." Ginny said hugging her along with Ron. Harry

and Hermione stood at the door in front of Tippe, Harley, and Charley. "Oh don't just stand

there." Molly said before squeezing Hermione and Harry both together.   
  
"Oh and who's this?" she said at the trio (_Tippe, Harley and Charley_). "Oh this is Tippe - Ginny pointed at the Pink haired one

-Harley - Ginny next pointed at the dark gelled haired boy - And Charley - She pointed at the

messy haired one.  
  
"Please to meet you three." Mrs. Weasley said before hugging them all.   
  
"Where's dad?" Ron asked. "At work still, he won't be here till dinner." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"C'mon, let me show you three your rooms." Ginny said before pulling Harley, Tippe and

Charley in with Harry, Ron and Hermione following carrying their luggage.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_Last An: _**I didn't feel like writing alot so I kinda rushed at parts. Well expect Chapter 10

between July and August :P


	10. Ron and Hermione together Part 2

_**Quick AN:**_ I made sure i didn't break my promise. I've updating it because July 17th I'll be in Miami with my family for a whole week and I'm surprised how fast the summer's going ;(  
  
_**Questions Answer:**_  
  
_rikki:_ The plot of the story was changed during the editing and it was a mistake to do that. The only excuse I can give you is that they're some of those people who have to live with the opposite sex. The rest live with the same sex.  
Oh ya. Yes Harry and Ginny will "get it on" but d'you really expect Ginny and Harry to be that fast? They will very, very soon.  
  
_hero_: Ya i've started to notice that. But they're one of the important parts in the story things will start to get exciting soon and it will seem Rated "R". Plus I really wanted to end the last chapter fast cause I was seeing that it's gonig to turn raw.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**Last time in Chapter 10**_  
  
"Oh and who's this?" she said at the trio. "Oh this is Tippe - Ginny pointed at the Pink haired one -  
  
Harley - Ginny next pointed at the dark gelled haired boy - And Charley - She pointed at the messy haired one.  
  
"Please to meet you three." Molly said before hugging them all.   
  
"Where's dad?" Ron asked. "At work still, he won't be here till dinner." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"C'mon, let me show you three your rooms." Ginny said before pulling Harley, Tippe and Charley in.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 10 - Operation: Ron and Hermione together Part 2**  
  
"Hey Harry." Ginny said the next morning. She was making some pancakes.  
  
"Hey Gin." He leaned down to kiss her lips. "Why aren't you using magic to make them?" He

asked.  
  
"Well I can't rely everything on magic. It makes me feel lazy." She said flipping one on the other

side.  
  
"Smells good." He said.   
  
"Thanks. But it's not for us." Ginny said.  
  
"Who's it for?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ron and Hermione." Ginny said placing the pancakes in 2 plates, then she got a strawberry and

placed it on Hermione's pancake. "We're eating out." She said.  
  
"You seem really determined to put them together Gin." Harry said. "Shouldn't they be together

on their own without our help?"   
  
"Hell no." Ginny said. "We've waited over 5 years for them to be together." She then setted the table pouring Orange Juice in each glass, then placing the Jam Jar and Butter dish on the table.  
  
"Where are the rest?" Harry asked.  
  
"They went out." Ginny said.

"Ok it's done." She then grabbed Harry's hand and rushed out the door closing it quickly.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"_Mmm, Something smells good_." Hermione thought as she got into her robe, then left the room to see Ron out.  
  
"Oh um hi." Hermione said.  
  
"Hello." Ron replied.  
  
"Where are the others?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Don't know." Ron replied. They both went downstairs and made their way to the kitchen.  
  
"Awesome, Pancakes!" Ron said beaming reaching out for the butter and jam and placing them

on his pancakes.  
  
"Hmm." Hermione said looking around then she spotted Ginny looking through the window and Ginny quickly ducked down when Hermione looked.

"Heh, looks like we've been set up." Hermione said taking a bite in her pancake pouring syrup

on it.  
  
"By who?" Ron asked mouth full still chewing.  
  
"Ginny and Harry." Hermione said. Ron gulped his food and placed down his fork and knife.  
  
"What do we do?" He asked.  
  
"Well - Hermioned looked at the window where Ginny ducked down again - Let's play their

game for a while." Hermione said.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What does it look like?" Harry asked as he was holding Ginny on his shoulders.  
  
"They're talking and laughing." Ginny said smiling. "I think our plans working."   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ok do just as planned." Hermione said. Ron groaned.  
  
"I know I won't enjoy this." Ron said as he got up, then he walked up to Hermione and planted

a big wet one on her while holding her chest.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"WH-OOAAAHHHH!" Ginny fell with Harry and they both crashed into a trash can.  
  
"What happened?" Harry said. Ginny took the trash can out of her head and wiped soem stuff

over herself.  
  
"Ron just grabbed her boob and snogged her!" Ginny said shocked.  
  
"Ron, did that?" Harry asked. "I think you're pancakes where too good cause Ron would never

do that!"   
  
"I thank you for the compliment, but I could see them blushing when they did it." Ginny said.  
  
"Well we better go or we might see somethnig else worse!" Harry got up and held Ginny's hands

as they left the Burrow.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ok Ron they're gone now." Hermione said. Ron let go.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to take a bath now." Ron said as he left.  
  
Hermione touched her lips. "His lips were so soft." she thought.  
  
Ron held his hand that grabbed Hermione's chest. "So soft." He muttered...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Mission Acomplished!" Ginny and Harry toasted. Then Ginny sat on Harry's lap and they both snogged.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Last AN:_ I might not update for a while now. But don't hesitated the ask me questions and review :)


	11. The Accident

Quick AN: La de da Im back, Things are gonig to be very interesting now  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last time in Chapter 10  
  
"Ok Ron they're gone now." Hermione said. Ron let go.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to take a bath now." Ron said as he left.  
  
Hermione touched her lips. "His lips were so soft." she thought.  
  
Ron held his hand that grabbed Hermione's chest. "So soft." He muttered...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11 - It's Rated "R" for a reason - Part 1  
  
While Harry and Ginny were snoggling in the chair they did not noticed a dark caped man behind  
  
them. But he fleed when they stopped kissing.  
  
"C'mon Harry, let's go meet up with preggers, handy and Jelly.." Ginny said getting off Harry's lap.  
  
(AN: Try to figure out who she's talknig about) The couple held hands as they walked out the restuarant.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
While Ron was standing in the shower washing away his thoughts. "What the hell is this feeling I'm getting."  
  
Ron thought. "I've never felt so - weird - around Hermione." He continued to wash up unaware   
  
that Hermione walked in. [AN: Fine you HrG/RW Fans, I'll give you what you want lol]   
  
"Ronald." Hermione said. Ron jumped a little in shock. Why the hell was Hermione in the bathroom with him?!  
  
He tried to act casual.   
  
"That kiss we did..." Hermione looked down at her shoes. "Was just a kiss right?" Ron turned around to his erection  
  
that was growing at a alarming rate. "Uhhh" was all he could say. "Think not about Hermione, Not Hermione!" He thought in hopes  
  
his erection would go back to normal. It slowly but steadily shrunk to it's normal size.  
  
"I guess so.." He blushed a little. Hermione walked out but before she closed the door she asked.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron looked up and turned around to open the curtains. He was standing there all wet and in the nude. Before he could say anything  
  
Hermione was taking off her clothes closing the door before joined Ron in the shower where they snoggled the hours away...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So Tippe, how's the baby doing." Ginny asked patting Tippe's stomach lightly. There was a huge sale going on for expected mothers  
  
and as girls they could not resist a sale. Ginny and Tippe were carrying bags of baby stuff and clothes for their own holding coupons  
  
in the opposite hand as they walked. "Oh it's going good, but I just wish my night was." Tippe said. "I'm getting hungry Gin." She said.  
  
"After the sale I promise we'll go eat." Ginny smiled. It was a windy day but that didn't stop the girls with their regular routine.  
  
"Hey the wind's getting stronger." Tippe said. "Let's rest, my feet are killing me!" Ginny said. They have been shopping for nearly 3 hours.  
  
Tippe set down her bags to sit down but when she sat down her bag was blowing away. SHe stood up to go after it.  
  
"Let me." Ginny said pushing Tippe lighty into the bench, then she fast-walked over to the flying bag where the clothes were splilling.  
  
She bent down to pick up the clothes that were on the dirty road and shook them.   
  
"Um Gin." Tippe stood up. There was a bus speeding and not making any signs of slowing down.  
  
"Ginny!" Tippe yelled. "Huh?" Ginny looked up she saw the bus speeding towards her, there was nothing she could do but gasp.  
  
"GINNY!!!" Tippe yelled almost running towards her. It was too late.. The Bus hit Ginny and Ginny was sent flying with the clothes she was  
  
carrying flying into the air. There was blood around the road when she landed on the pavement.  
  
All Tippe could do was break down and cry...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last An: I'm so evil doing cliffies..  
  
Press that review button now!! 


	12. Sweet, Sweet Christmas

Im sorry I haven't been updating for a while girls. Im a High School student now and I've been getting dumped with homework :S and I've been as busy as a bee these days. And sicne I ogot my own cpu now, I won't have to worry about my mom finding my files and reading them (same reason why I haven't been describing more of the sex scenes :P)  
Well I'm back so u guys dont have to worry that Im dead or anything :P Now here's what to expect  
  
Oh ya btw Tippe's 3 month pregnant now..  
  
Rating: PG-13 - R  
  
What to Expect: Kissing, Sex Scenes and Talks, and Cussing,, Oh ya music by Bowling For Soup "I Ran (So Far Away)" (email me if u wanna hear the  
  
song.)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Last time in Chapter 11...**  
  
"GINNY!!!" Tippe yelled almost running towards her. It was too late.. The Bus hit Ginny and

Ginny was sent flying with the clothes she was carrying flying into the air. There was blood

around the road when she landed on the pavement.  
  
All Tippe could do was break down and cry...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**Chapter 12 - Sweet sweet Christmas**_

"Oh Ginny" Harry was sitting in the benches waiting with Hermione, Ron, the Weasleys and

Tippe (AN: Harley and Charley left for their families for the remaider of Christmas btw) as the

Healers were treating Ginny.  
  
"Um, who's here for Ginevra Weasley?" A Healer came out. The whole gang stood up. "Family

first please" He said and the whole Weasley gang followed the Healer. A few minutes later they

returned. Harry, Hermione and Tippe walked towards Ginny's ward.  
  
In a few minutes they arrived.  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione called out. Tippe gasped. Ginny's eyes were covered in badages.  
  
"Yes Hermy?" Ginny asked. Hermione sat on Ginny's bed.  
  
"How're you feeling?" Hermione asked. Ginny sighed.  
  
"Look all you have to do is ask if you want to know why Im wearing these bandages! Sheesh" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Um Gin?" Ginny made a "eh" sound, she sighed again and explained how she will temporairly won't be able to see a thing.  
  
"How long will it be Ginny?" Tippe asked.  
  
"Well the cure is countries away and it's very rare. So, we're not sure how long." Ginny said.  
  
"Well, get well soon alright and Happy Christmas." Hermione hugged Ginny and left the room

followed by Tippe who also gave her a hug. But before Hermione left Ginny asked  
  
"Hermy?" Hermione looked back.  
  
"I'm glad you and Ron are together." Ginny smiled. "Er, thanks Ginny." She said and walked out

closing the door behind them.  
  
Harry felt a tear come from his eyes and slowly but softly drop to the tile floor.  
  
"I'm not dead Harry." Ginny smiled.  
  
_I walked along the avenue.  
I never thought, I'd meet a girl like you;  
Meet a girl like you_  
  
"Ginny." Harry sat on her bed too and got in the covers with her holding her by the waist. He

looked at where her eyes use to be, but he could still see them behind those ugly bandages.  
  
_With auburn hair and tawny_ _eyes_;  
_The kind of eyes that_ _hypnotize_ _me though_;  
_Hypnotize_ _me_ _though_.

"Harry, Will you be my eyes? You know until I get my sight back again?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Of Course I will." Harry said.  
  
"Thanks." Ginny replied.  
  
_And I ran, I ran so far away.  
I just ran, I ran all night and day.  
I couldn't get away_.  
  
"This is very comfortable." Ginny said while leaning back into Harry's chest.  
  
_A cloud appears above your head;  
A beam of light comes shining down on you,  
Shining down on you._  
  
"Some Christmas, I'm having." Ginny pouted while playing with the string of thread from her

hospital blanket.  
  
_The cloud is moving nearer still.  
Aurora borealis comes in view;  
Aurora comes in view.  
_  
"Well, maybe we can make it a little better." Harry said still holding Ginny.  
  
"Maybe." Ginny said.  
  
_And I ran, I ran so far away.  
I just ran, I ran all night and day.  
I couldn't get away._  
  
"I didn't have enough time to get you a present." Ginny said. "This sucks."  
  
"It's alright. I already got my present." Harry said. "And she's in the same bed as me in my

arms."  
  
"Oh, so I'm you're new toy now huh?" Ginny teased poking his stomach, but was missing and

was poking a little bit lower then the stomach. Harry chuckled a little but stopped in shock as

where she just poked him at.  
  
"Um did I miss?" Ginny asked a little nervously. Harry felt a weird urge, something made him to

do more then just kiss Ginny, but in the the hospital bed in her condition!  
  
"Uhh" was all Harry could say. "Um Harry, I forgot to mention that because of the accident I can

temporairly read other people's minds." Ginny explained.  
  
"Oh." Harry was glad that Ginny couldn't see him blushing.  
  
"It's alright Harry. I want to too." Ginny looked up. Harry started to french Ginny, Ginny joined

in and started to slip off Harry's jacket while Harry was untying her hospital gown.  
  
_Reached out a hand to touch your face;  
You're_ _slowly disappearing from my view;  
Disappearing from my view._  
  
Harry finished untying Ginny's gown and she was fully nude now, Harry started to take off his

clothing too.  
  
_Reached out a hand to try again;  
I'm floating in a beam of light with you;  
A beam of light with you_.  
  
Pretty soon, they were both fully nude and not caring if anyone walked in on them and not bothering to put the silencing charm on the room..  
  
_And I ran, I ran so far away.  
I just ran, I ran all night and day.  
I couldn't get away_.  
  
"Harry Christmas Harry." Ginny said.  
  
"Harry Christmas Gin." Harry replied back along with another kiss.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few days later, Ginny was out of the hospital and noone knew about Harry and Ginny shagging in St. Mungo's.. yet!  
  
"So, what were you doing so long with Harry in the room?" Tippe cornered her.  
  
"Oh the usual, talking about Quidditch, kissing." Ginny lied.  
  
"And shagging." Tippe finished smiling. Ginny leaned over and whispered. "How did you know?"  
  
"Oh please, when Harry finally left the room his hair was messier then usual and his shirt in his jacket wasn't buttoned at all." Tippe said. "I know the signs." She winked.  
  
Ginny laughed at that and soon Hermione walked in. "What you girls talking about?" She asked.  
  
"Sex." Tippe said simply. Hermione blushed a little hearing that.  
  
Ginny gasped. "Oh Hermione, you didn't!" Ginny covered her mouth. "Ewww!!" She yelled in her closed mouth.  
  
"What you talking about Ginny?" Tippe asked.  
  
"Admit it Hermy, you "did" it with my brother Ron!" Ginny demanded. "And liked it too!"  
  
"Damn, I hate your temporairly mind reading powers." Hermione said.  
  
"So we're all not virgins?" Tippe asked. "Yes!" Ginny said. The 3 girls giggled about their talks

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um, I'm going to need a beta reader here now :P. Basically they'll check what Im writing and fix the errors and grammers and suggest some stuff added to it to make it better cause I may despearately need one lol

Press that periwinkle button :P


	13. A Walk in the Woods

As requested the Tippe thing is being cut off, but not entirely! She just won't be shown in this chapter,  
  
we'll just say she's on a date with Harley now..  
  
Thanks for the reviews now, as u can see in the last chapter I'm horrible at Sex Scenes :P But that was  
  
the longest chapter I've written for this story. I hope you're happy.  
  
Rating: R  
  
What to Expect: Kissing (What else), Sex, Hopefully longer chapter lol  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Last time in Chapter 12  
_  
"What you talking about Ginny?" Tippe asked.  
  
"Admit it Hermy, you "did" it with my brother Ron!" Ginny demanded. "And liked it too!"  
  
"Damn, I hate your temporairly mind reading powers." Hermione said.  
  
"So we're all not virgins?" Tippe asked. "Yes!" Ginny said. The 3 girls giggled about their talks  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_Chapter 13 - A Walk in the Garden_**  
  
"Ok now, watch you're step Gin." Harry was holding Ginny's hands as he was helping her walk

towards the backyard of the Burrow.  
  
"Harry, are you planning on telling me where you're taking me?" Ginny laughed.  
  
"Nope, it's a surprise." Harry simply said.  
  
"Hmph!" Ginny pouted.  
  
"We need you to get use to being blind for now." Harry sat down with Ginny, holding her to his chest breathing deeply.  
  
"Mmm, Harry smells nice today." Ginny thought.  
  
"Just listen to the sounds and smell the trees and atmosphere." Harry said.  
  
"Harry, you're suppose to help me see things better, not put me to sleep." Ginny laughed again.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked. she placed her head on his chest listening to his breathing. She felt around

for his ear when she felt it she whispered into it. Harry's eyes opened immediately and Ginny

giggled. (AN: You figure out what she just said lol) Harry picked up Ginny and ran further down

the woods  
  
"Harry wait! Where are you taking me!" She yelled while being carried away....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry took her towards a secluded area where the sounds of birds chirped around the beautiful

lake with a couple of animals passing by every now and then, mostly rabbits.  
  
Harry finally placed her down and Ginny realised where she was. "Wait!" Ginny started to

concentrate on where she was, she listened to the water running and chirps of birds and the heat

of the area.  
  
"Oh, I remember this place." Ginny said while feeling around for Harry.  
  
"I use to sit here to clear my head, petting the animals to calm me."  
  
"Ginny." Harry started while bending down on his knees in front of Ginny.  
  
"Yes Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I know it's only been not too long ago since we got back together but, I have  
  
something I need to ask you." Harry started. Harry then reached in his pocket and pulled out a

box.  
  
"Ginevra Molly Weasley." He held her hand. "Will you marry me?" He placed the ring on her

finger, it fit perfectly.  
  
Ginny gasped. "Oh Harry!" She practically jumped on Harry which he did not expect, both him

and Ginny soon fell back into the splashing water, making their clothes soaking wet. They

laughed when they came up.  
  
"Yes Harry, I will marry you." She hugged him and kissed him. "Brrr, it's cold here."  
  
"We better get out of these clothes before we catch a cold." Harry said. After they removed

their clothing they placed it near them letting it dry out. They hugged each other to keep

themselves warm.  
  
"Mmm, Harry I never wanna leave you, it feels so "right" being around you." Ginny said playing

with Harry's hair.  
  
"I know, I feel that away around you too." Harry said massaging her lower back. They stared

into each others eyes, they then kissed passionately and since they were already clotheless,

Harry started massaging and sucking on her breasts while Ginny groaned knowing that noone

but the animals would notice it.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They later slept into each other's arms in the same spot unaware they were being watched. The

Dark cloaked man waved his wand and pointed it at a tree nearby the engaged couple and the

tree soon bursted into flames. The Man was gone in a flash.  
  
Ginny smelled something burning, she thought her mom was cooking something, she almost then

realised she was still in the woods with Harry, she opened her eyes and saw the ground and

trees around them burning.

"Harry!" She shook him up, he awoken sleepily and soon was alert when he noticed the fire.

Harry got up and grabbed the clothing that were still wet and retrieved the wands from there.

"Lave para fora o fogo" He yelled towards the fire, soon the fire was washed away.  
  
"Harry, what just happened?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Aparantly, someone's trying to murder us." Harry said. "In a poor way too."  
  
"Mmm, these clothes are still wet." Ginny felt them. Harry started putting his clothes back on.  
  
"Well, let's get back." Harry said. "We'll have to let the others know about the good news."  
  
Ginny placed on her clothes too and hand and hand, the engaged couple walked back out of the

woods.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Romantic eh? :)  
  
Plz plz plz plz review lol

Lave para fora o fogo - is Portueguese for "Wash away the Fire"

You can probably guess what will happen for next chapter :)


	14. Tickles and Pillow Feathers

Well grest news, I got 1 week off of school (thank you hurricane Charley lol). And I've got no excuse but to bring you more H0GWRTS C0LL3G3 yay!  
  
Rating: R  
  
What to Expect: Kissing (You gotta love it)

I own noone but some of the characters, the areas not mentioned in Harry Potter  
================================================================  
_**Last time in Chapter 13**_  
  
"Aparantly, someone's trying to murder us." Harry said. "In a poor way too."  
  
"Mmm, these clothes are still wet." Ginny felt them. Harry started putting his clothes back on.  
  
"Well, let's get back." Harry said. "We'll have to let the others know about the good news."  
  
Ginny placed on her clothes too and hand and hand, the engaged couple walked back out of the  
  
woods.  
================================================================  
_**Chapter 14 - Tickles and Pillow Feathers  
**_  
Harry and Ginny arrived on the doorstep (back of the house) and knocked on the door, Mrs. Weasley opened the door.  
  
"Oh! Harry, Ginny come in quick, let's get you out of those wet clothes."  
  
"Mum, Harry and I have something to tell you, but we can wait until everyone arrives." Ginny said.  
  
"Ok, but let's get you some dryer clothes before you catch a cold." Molly walked back with some fresh towels.  
  
"Well, I better wash up." Ginny walked up the stairs towards the bathroom, Harry was following her.  
  
"Harry, I think I can shower without any help, but thanks." Ginny smiled touching Harry's cheek, then she closed the door.  
  
"Hey Harry, whacha doing there?" Hermione asked. "And you're wet I see." She looked him up and down.  
  
"Oh hey Mione, Ginny and I went to the woods, we fell in the lake." Harry said.  
  
"Oh come on, that's not the whole story." Hermione folded her arms while tapping her foot.  
  
"Well, I proposed." Harry said. (Hermione's eyes widen) "And she said yes." Hermione gasped.  
  
"Oh Harry that's wonderful!" She gave him a bone crushing hug similiar to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Um, Mione." Harry turning blueish said. "Oh Sorry, Harry." Hermione released him.  
  
"How's you and Ron doing?" Harry asked. Hermione blushed a little. "It's fine."  
  
"Ginny and I are considering about leaving the College." Harry said.  
  
"Oh, why's that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well erm -" Harry started. "It's alright Harry, I support your decision." Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione it was great talking to you, but please don't tell anyone about this, I want it to be a surprise." Harry said.  
  
Hermione and Harry hugged "Don't worry Harry, my lips are sealed." She placed a finger on her lips to motion "silent", then  
  
she walked off. Ginny came out of the shower just then. "It's all yours." She came out with a yellow fluffy towel wrapped around  
  
her in a shower cap, she looked adorable. Harry smirked at her and walked in to take a nice bath.  
  
================================================================

Later that day, when the whole Weasley Tribe arrived during dinner, Molly fixed a big feast. Soon right when everyone was about  
  
to dig into their desert, Harry raised his glass and tapped it lightly with his fork to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Everyone, we have an annoucement to make." Everyone stopped talking and looked at Harry.  
  
"Ginny and I - He held her hand - Are getting married." He finished. Everyone was silent for a while until Hermione got up and  
  
hugged Harry and Ginny. "I'm so happy for you two." She smiled. Everyone was soon congradulating Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Um, we have one more thing to say." Ginny started. "Harry and I, are going to be leaving the College after the term has finished.  
  
Everyone was silent again. "We feel that we've learned enough and are ready to take out experience out into the wizarding world."  
  
Ginny said, Harry was strangly reminded of Fred and George just then but said nothing.  
  
"Well, if that's what you want." Molly held her husbands hand. "We support your decision." She smiled.  
  
"Um, can we eat now?" Ron asked. Everyone was lauhing while Fred and George threw a biscuit at him.  
  
Girl talk...  
  
"So Ginny, where d'you want to get married?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about our old school Hogwarts at first but I've decided that maybe by my secret spot  
  
would be nice." Ginny said.  
  
"So, did you guys "do" it there?" Tippe asked. Ginny threw a pillow at her.  
  
"Yes, and it felt so great!" Ginny stretched while yawning. Tippe and Hermione laughed.  
  
"So Hermy, what did you do with Ron while we were gone?" Ginny approached her. Hermione blushed and used her pillow to hide her face.  
  
"Oh god Hermy! You're too secretive!" Ginny laughed whacking her with a pillow.  
  
"Ginevra Molly Weasley! Prepare to meet your maker!" Hermione grabbed her pillow and started whacking Ginny with the pillow.  
  
"Ah! Easy Owl." Ginny said.  
  
"Why'd u call me an owl." Hermione asked. Ginny giggled.  
  
"Cause you're eyes and you're nickname sounds like my brother's owl "Hermes" Hermione chose a time to whack her with a pillow.  
  
"Great show, needs popcorn." Tippe said. Ginny and Hermione exchanged looks and with a nod they grabbed her pillows and attacked Tippe  
  
"Hey! Im the pregnant one here!" She yelled.  
  
"So?" Ginny said throwing the pillow at her face and attacking her with tickle fights.  
  
"Ah! No fair" Tippe yelled in between her laughs.  
  
The room was filled with laughter and sounds of pillows hitting throughout the night.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh ya, if anyone's interested in being my beta reader, email me as you can see I'm terrible at sex scenes :P  
  
Btw all you Tippe, Harley and Charley fans. I'm sad to say that they're gone now, I had some plans but I decided that it won't work  
  
for this story, here's what I had in mind for those 3  
  
Tippe's baby would die at 7 months pregnant, she commited suicide but failed and killed her baby cause her husband "Harley" was  
  
murdered by Charley who was under the Imperious curse and couldn't fight it and died in the cause of trying to, and his body was taken  
  
over.  
  
Now you know ;(  
  
If I dont get a review 3 days after I've added this chapter, I will stop until I get 1 review :)

Press the periwinkle button or my agent will have a word with you :D


	15. Back at College

im back :)  
  
Penny Pitton: Im glad you're enjoying it :)  
  
MiSZxMALFOY(): Im not Portuguese or brazillian, I just happened to need a few words for a spell and since I dont remember any spells to stop fire Protuguese was the only language i could use besides Itallian, Spanish, etc. :P Im American btw  
  
what?!?(): mm you're the first review to review me a flame. I respect your opnion even though yours is veryrude ah well..  
  
Rating: R  
  
What to Expect: Kissing (It will never end :D), Old Characters, some language  
  
I own noone but some of the characters, and the areas not mentioned in Harry Potter = 

**_Last time in Chapter 14_**  
  
"Why'd u call me an owl." Hermione asked. Ginny giggled.  
  
"Cause you're eyes and you're nickname sounds like my brother's owl "Hermes" Hermione chose a time to whack her with a pillow.  
  
"Great show, needs popcorn." Tippe said. Ginny and Hermione exchanged looks and with a nod they grabbed her pillows and attacked Tippe  
  
"Hey! Im the pregnant one here!" She yelled.  
  
"So?" Ginny said throwing the pillow at her face and attacking her with tickle fights.  
  
"Ah! No fair" Tippe yelled in between her laughs.  
  
The room was filled with laughter and sounds of pillows hitting throughout the night.

**_Chapter 15 - Back at the College_**  
  
"You know, Im surprised we still share the same dorm.." Harry said to Ginny.  
  
"Mm, maybe they feel we won't dare get all roundy howdy in here." Ginny said sitting on Harry's lap. there was a knock on the door.  
  
Ginny got up and answered the door. noone was there, she was about to close the door when she heard a "ahem" she looked down and saw  
  
Proffessor Taldey.  
  
"Since you two are of the opposite sex and share the same dorm, Im sorry to say that you'll be switching dorms." She said.  
  
"Since last week, someone has abused the privilege of sharing the dorm with the opposite sex and now the rules have changed.  
  
"Harry Potter - She got out her list - You'll be with Ronald Weasley." She said first. "And Ginevra Weasley will be with Hermione Granger."  
  
"Good day to you two." She walked away.  
  
"Ah well, looks like we won't be sharing the same bed for a while." Harry said closing the door. Ginny slowly kissed his lips.  
  
"Don't worry, it won't be long." She winked at him. Harry decided he would move into Ron's dorm and Hermione move into Ginny's. They packed their  
  
stuff and changed their dorms in a matter of 10 minutes.  
  
"Well, at least we can have more of our talks." Ginny said.  
  
"Hey, let's call Tippe." Hermione suggested. "Mk." Ginny took out her new cell phone she bought and dialed 84773-4-926 (AN: can u guess what those letters stand for? Check ur telephone and try to decode it, person who reviews me with the answer will get special pops)  
  
"Hello?" Tippe said.  
  
"Hey Tippe, how's your pregnancy doing?" Ginny asked.  
  
"The usual, 2 more months of being fat." Tippe said.  
  
Hermione got out her own cell phone and called Tippe also.  
  
"Um that's my other line hang on." Tippe said. "Hello?"  
  
"Put me on 3-way calling Tippe." Hermione said. Tippe laughed. "Ok. Hang on."  
  
"So, how's Penny doing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, if there was a Pregnant Olympics she could qualify with all the tricks she's doing." Tippe said. Ginny and Hermione laughed.  
  
"So Ron, how's you and Hermione going?" Harry asked.  
  
"We're doing fine." He said.  
  
"Have you had - you know - with her?" He asked.  
  
"Well, have u and Ginny had "it"?" Ron asked back.  
  
"Maybe." Harry said. Ron threw his pillow at him. "Oh course did damn it." Harry said.  
  
"Well, Hermione and I have too (he turned red while saying this) and I've been thinking about proposing to her." Ron said.  
  
"That's cool." Harry said.  
  
"I'm hungry, let's go get something to eat." Ron said rising up. They both walked out of their dorms and while walking towards the cafeteria they had a bump in  
  
with Draco and a guy who had silver hair that was extremely short and had girly eyes who was called "Panya".  
  
"Watch it Weasel and Potty." he said.  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry and Ron said dumbstruck. "Are these the ones friends with that Mudblood?" Panya asked. "Yes dear." he said.  
  
Harry and Ron raised an eyebrow. "Let's go Panya, I feel a draft coming in." he said before walking off.  
  
"Weird." Ron said. Harry nodded before they walked and grabbed an apple for each of them and some for the girls too.  
  
They knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey guys, c'mon in." Ginny said opening the door. Harry and Ron walked in and they explained the encounter with Malfoy and a boy "Panya" who looked strangely familiar..  
  
"Oh my god, you guys didn't know?!" Ginny said clapping her hands to her mouth.  
  
"Know what?" Ron asked.  
  
"Panya is Pansy from Hogwarts, and Malfoy is gay but doesn't know that's Pansy." Hermione explained.  
  
"Ew." Harry said.  
  
"I know." Ginny said.  
  
They walked back to their dorms when Ginny said. "Ron, I need to speak with Harry - alone."  
  
"Alright, I'll be in the dorm." Ron said before going into his dorm.  
  
Ginny pulled Harry in her dorm.  
  
"Ok Harry, as you know my brother's birthday is in less then a month and we'll need to plan a

big surprise party." (AN: You've noticed that Rowling says their birthdays but only seems to celebrate Harrys and not the others? I wonder why..)  
  
"You're going to help us, no matter what." Hermione said folding your arms.  
  
"Alright dont get all cat like with me." Harry raised his has in surrending.  
  
Ginny laughed "Good."

I haven't decided how many chapters this story will have, but it's not too far away..

Dont stop reviewing now! It keeps me motivated into typing more :), Now...

Press the periwinkle button or my agent will have a word with you :D


	16. Smucker's Jam anyone?

I am ba-ack dodges objects being thrown at him Im horrible for not even trying to update! There's been Hurricane Charley (What a coincidence :S) Frances and Ivan hitting my town (Well Ivan didn't hit us..) Plus I've been having a case of writer's block. It's 12:24 a.m September 12th Im typing this :P -

Well Im back and that's all that matters.

_**Answered Reviews..**_

byrd boy: Thanks. And well maybe I might maybe I won't. I go by what my hands on the keyboard type. Im glad u like those three btw.

**_What to Expect: _**Water Running, Pranks, more Tippe, and Jam?!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Last time in Chapter 15...**_

"_Ok Harry, as you know my brother's birthday is in less then a month and we'll need to plan a big surprise party._" (AN: You've noticed that Rowling says their birthdays but only seems to celebrate Harrys and not the others? I wonder why..)

"_You're going to help us, no matter what_." Hermione said folding your arms.

"_Alright dont get all cat like with me_." Harry raised his has in surrending.

Ginny laughed "_Good_."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 16 - Smucker's Jam anyone?**_

Drop, Plop, Splash! Ginny was sitting at the edge of the lake at in the back of the college by the old tree

tossing rocks and pebbles in the water watching them skip across the water..

_"That's the 30th one u threw." _A girl from above the branch of the old tree commented. Ginny looked up at the girl and noticed it was Chelsea. She jumped off and landed right near Ginny.

_"What d'you want Chelsea?" _Ginny said throwing another pebble. "Mm nothing. Say isn't that hot stud brother of yours turning 20 tomorrow?" She asked.

"_If you're talking about Ron then yes." _Ginny said. _"Mk, thanks." _Chelsea walked off.

_"Weird girl.." _Ginny thought. She threw enough rocks for the day, she got up and walked back inside to get a bite.

_"Hey Owl." _Ginny said to Hermione. Hermione just glared a little bit but smiled "hello".

"_You seen Harry anywhere_?" Ginny asked. "_Mm I think he's in his dorm now." _Hermione replied.

Ginny smirked a bit and walked up the steps towards his dorm. She opened it. "Locked" She grabed a pick lock and turned it in the door knob a couple a times before hearing a "click" and she was in.

She heard the water in the bathroom running. "_Probably taking a bath_." She thought. She walked up to the door and knocked...

No Answer..

She knocked again. No Answer. Ginny sighed and opened the door, she saw not Harry nor Ron but --

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hey Mione_." Harry sat down across Hermione. "_Where's Ginny_?" He asked.

_"She went up to your dorm looking for you_." She indicated pointing upstairs. Then they heard a loud scream. Harry leaving his food rushed upstairs followed by Hermione.

"_What's Up_?" Ron asked as he saw Hermione and Harry rush past him, he frowned a bit and left his food to follow them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Panya/Pansy and Draco Malfoy where in the tub fully nude but in the water snoggling until they heard Ginny scream.

"_What the hell are you doing here?!" _Panya/Pansy demanded.

"_What am I doing here? What are you doing here?!!" _Ginny replied.

"_What is it Gin- OH MY GOD!!!" _Harry shouted. Ginny merely pointed at the nude couple. Hermione and Ron later showed up. Hermione looked as if she was going to faint, Ron was very tomatoe red in the face with rage and surprised mixed in.

Draco and Panya merely smirked and got up, they weren't fully nude, but in shorts. "_Ahahaha. Can't belive you fell for that one_!!" Panya shouted and laughed very Pansy familiar like. They left the room not even bothering to close the door or drain the tub.

Harry drained the tub. "_Eww_." Was all Ginny could say.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Next Day....**_

"_Happy Birthday Ron_!!" Ginny and Hermione jumped on Ron's stomach shouting it at 5 am in the morning.

"_Oww! OWW_!!!" Ron could say. He looked at the clock. He groned. "_Couldn't it be at normal hours like 14 pm?" _Harry, Ginny and Hermione merely laughed.

"_So how does it feel to be 20?" _Harry asked.

"_Right now, uncomfortable_." He merely said still recovering from the areas where he was jumped.

"Well, anyone up for the Maple Syrup game?" Ginny asked.

"The Maple Syrup game?" Ron asked blankly.

"Well ya, but since we dont have syrup we have Smucker's jam instead!" Hermione said.

"_You get a jar of syrup but in this case, jam and create a drawing on one person's chest, the one with the best drawing gets to lick it off_." Ginny asked.

Ron blinked.

"_We're going to draw on you guys for obvious reasons_." Hermione smirked a bit.

"_We won't start until Tippe and Harley get here_." Ginny said.

"_Ok.." _Ron said. He looked at Harry. "_Did you know about this?_" Harry suddenly became very interested in the patterns of the cieling above them.

Minutes later Harley and Tippe came by (Tippe was still as large as ever).

"_Ok guys, take off your jumpers_." Ginny said. The guys obeyed but did so hesatively.

_"I'll go first_." Hermione said. She grabbed a jar of the jam and using a butter knife scooped up some and began to draw...

An apple...

"An Apple?" Tippe raised her eyebrow. "First thing that came to my mind." Hermione shrugged.

"Im next." Tippe said. She grabbed the jar that was by Ron and began to draw on Harley's chest....

A crooked snitch..

"Mm tasty." Ginny said licking lips. "Indeed." Hermione agreed. Harley was blushing pale-like. while recieveing scowls from Ron and Harry.

"last and certainly not least.." Ginny commented. She bent over and began a draw..

A Valentine Heart with "H G" messaged in it.

"How cute." Tippe smiled. Hermione grabbed the jar and drew "R H" in between the apple while Tippe drew "H T" on the wings.

"And the tastiest looking is..." Ginny said while Tippe did a little drum roll on the bed.

"All of them! Dig in girls." Ginny smiled. The 3 girls got over their boy friends and did their job...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gosh, that took nearly an hour for me to write non-stop..

You better review on it plz :)


	17. Chapter 17

**_An_**:_ Sorry for my laziness xD_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"_Have you recieved the body_?" The Dark man asked.  
  
"_Yes my lord_." Chelsea said. She went into the darkness for a little bit and in the light she dragged -  
  
Charley..  
  
"_Excellent_.." He rubbed his hands together, he walked over to the body of Charley muttering spells over him.  
  
"_Any moment it'll be over_." Draco whispered to Panya/Pansy...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"_Harry, next time at least hint me about getting this much pleasure on my birthday_." Ron said.  
  
"_I was sworn to secrecy Ron, sorry mate_." Harry shrugged.  
  
"_How long till the wedding_?" Ron asked.  
  
"_Right after the term ends_." Harry said.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"_Oh man.. Oh man_..." Tippe was breathing heavily holding onto the edges of the chair.  
  
"_Baby's COMING_!!!" She yelled. Hermione and Ginny were busy working on their ever so important DADA exam that was in 1 month.  
  
"_Oh my, um Ginny,_ stay with Tippe, I'll go get Ron and Harry to try to get the nurse." Hermione quickly went into command.  
  
"_Just.. Get.... Me...... H A R L E Y_!!!!" Tippe growled sweat dripping from her forehead. Hermione nodded and ran off.  
  
"_Well, look on the bright side Tippe, at least you won't be fat no more_." Ginny giggled a little until her hand was squeezed. "_OW_!" Ginny let go to rub her hand.

After 7 Agonizing Hours.

"_Ok now Tippe, I need you to push one more time_." Nurse Tilda commanded.  
  
"_No - Tippe very drowsy like sweating like a pig lazily said - You push one more time_."  
  
"_You can do it, I'm here Tippe_." Harley said to her holding her hand. She sighed and then pushed.  
  
"_AAAARRRRGGGHHHHHH_!" She yelled while Harley was trying not to yell in the pain she squeezed his hand.  
  
"_Beautiful, just beautiful, a beautiful baby girl for the woman_." The Nurse handed the wrapped baby to Tippe.  
  
"_She has your hair Harley_." Tippe said looking up at him. "And you're lovely eyes." Harley said handing his index finger for Penny to grab.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**_Last An_**: _Sorry to say but, this is the end of "H0GWRTS C0LL3G3"  
  
Sequel coming very soon, it's continuing off what I left off here so it's a -  
  
To Be Continued.. Until I come up with a good title and a more imaginative scenes x)  
  
**Story: H0GWRTS C0LL3G3 **_

_**First Title Chapter Name: Welcome Back **_

_**Last Title Chapter Name: Chapter 17 **_

_**Date Story was created: 4-02-04 **_

_**Story Ended: 11-04-04**  
_  
**_Final An for H0GWRTS C0LL3G3_**: _Don't review me title ideas for the sequel only I will come up with them xP Im sorry that the last chapter was so short x)  
_  
**Requirments for the Sequel to be Perfect:  
**  
**_- A Title that fits the plot line _**

**_- Chapters that aren't so short but not too long_**

**_ - A Beta Reader to help correct my mistakes _**

**_- More Info on New Characters _**

**_- Better Description on Background _**

**_- Make the story seem more wizard like and not too muggle like _**


	18. The Real Ending

**_An Time:_** Um yea, this is the alternative version of Chapter 17 that I lost in my computer so I had to type it up again. But I found it so it's longer (slightly).

The sequel "And Then" is um.. on Hiatus? I'm debating on whether it should continue a year or 2 after Chapter 2. But I promise the next time I update it it will be longer!

_**What to Expect:**_ Maybe And then will have a sequel after I finish it? (Don't worry And Then won't be over for another 5-15 chapters :))

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Last time in Chapter 16...**_

"Mm tasty." Ginny said licking lips. "Indeed." Hermione agreed. Harley was blushing pale-like. while recieveing scowls from Ron and Harry.

"last and certainly not least.." Ginny commented. She bent over and began a draw..

A Valentine Heart with "H + G" messaged in it.

"How cute." Tippe smiled. Hermione grabbed the jar and drew "R+ H" in between the apple while Tippe drew "H + T" on the wings.

"And the tastiest looking is..." Ginny said while Tippe did a little drum roll on the bed.

"All of them! Dig in girls." Ginny smiled. The 3 girls got over their boy friends and did their job...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 17 **_

"Have you recieved the body?" The Dark man asked.

"Yes my lord." Chelsea said. She went into the darkness for a little bit and in the light she dragged -

Charley..

"Excellent.." He rubbed his hands together, he walked over to the body of Charley muttering spells over him.

"Any moment it'll be over." Draco whispered to Panya/Pansy...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, next time at least hint me about getting this much pleasure on my birthday." Ron said.

"I was sworn to secrecy Ron, sorry mate." Harry shrugged.

"How long till the wedding?" Ron asked.

"Right after the term ends." Harry said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh man.. Oh man..." Tippe was breathing heavily holding onto the edges of the chair.

"Baby's COMING!" She yelled. Hermione and Ginny were busy working on their ever so important DADA exam that was in 1 month.

"Oh my um Ginny! Stay with Tippe, I'll go get Ron and Harry to try to get the nurse." Hermione quickly went into command.

"Just.. Get... Me... H A R L E Y!" Tippe growled sweat dripping from her forehead. Hermione nodded and ran off.

"Well, look on the bright side Tippe, at least you won't be fat no more." Ginny giggled a little until her hand was squeezed.

"OW!" Ginny let go to rub her hand.

----------------------------------------- **_Later at the Hospital_** ------------------------------------------------

"_Alright now Tippe, Push!" _The Healer commanded.

"_AAARRRRRGGGHHHHHH!" _Tippe yelled while crushing nearly every bone in Harley's fingers. "owww" was all he could manage.

"_Congradulations Tippe, you have a beautiful baby girl_." He said handing the baby over to her.

"_Awww, she's so beautiful Tippe_." Ginny looked at Penny who was sleeping."

"_She has pink hair like you Tippe_.." Hermione said a little surprised. Everyone was soon holding the baby making comments about it. (AN: hang in there guys..)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Next Day...**_

"Goodbye College!" Ginny said waving bye at the college. She placed her bags and junk in Harry's car.

"Well, here we go." Harry said while driving away.

While they were driving the long hours towards Harry's home. "_Harry, I know Im not suppose to get my bandages removed for a long time, but- can I do it on my wedding day? I want my first sight to be you_.." Ginny said looking at Harry.

"_Sure Gin_." Harry smiled.

----------------------------

And that's how it should have ended :P


End file.
